Resident Evil 4 A Snake and A Spy
by Soundwave-82
Summary: AU setting Story RE4 what if beside the US government recruirted Solid Snake and James Bond to help Leon Rescue the president Daughter and Claire Has joined with him as well


Resident Evil 4 A Snake & Spy

Roof of Tricell Corporation

Finical District, New York City USA

Guards are chasing James Bond who is wearing an MI6 Sneaking suit to edge of the roof of the building and they corner him at the edge of the building

"It's Over" said CEO of Tricell a White male in his late forties and was wearing a black suit and grey hair and had brown eyes and is 5'6" his guards are aiming MP-5 Sub machine guns at James Bond

"So tell me Mr Cole how much are being paid to recreate the T-Virus and G-Virus for the black-market and for Albert Wesker I saw all business transactions and I have reported them to the CDC" said James Bond

"Tell me who would the CDC believe the CEO of Tricell or An Intruder who murdered Dr Kurt Barker and his whole research team to me it looks like you're going to spend the rest of your life in jail" said Mr. Cole

"Cut the act Mr. White I seen the make the doctor reports I Know you had plastic surgery and I know the real Richard Cole died in a plane crash last year with his wife and daughter that you arranged but I'm guessing you are keeping her somewhere" said James Bond

"well Mr. Bond I guess your are a smart man James using the money we had Vesper get from you we used to take over one of Umbrella Incorporation dummy companies and created as a new company and follow the collapse of Umbrella incorporation after the incident in Raccoon City we had the means to an end and beside La Chief was smart to bet against the market and when USF force created the incident we made millions and beside Albert Wesker has always worked for us he just brought Ada Wong to our side so any last word before we kill you" said Mr. White.

"I love to chit-chat but my rides here" said James Bond and looked over the edge and then he jumps off the edge of building which left Mr. White and his security forces in complete shock

"he crazy" said one of the security guard and they rushed to the edge of the building and they watch as Bond freefalls a few feet before pulling a parachute which had a union jack logo on it. James Bond lands on the roof of BMW Austin Martin Vanquish and gets into the car and it speeds off

"Shit boss is not going to be happy" said Mr. White as he watches CDC vehicles pull up to his building

"I'm through I have nothing left I want you to find him and kill him" said turning he his chief of security an heavily muscled African American male wearing a black suit

"I'll get right on it Mr. White" said the man

"make sure you do Mr. Kirk I'll keep the Centre for Disease Control busy I got many people in that force on Quantum just hope it's not that Ex STARS member Rebecca Chamber she hard to bribe than the others" said Mr. White

"If you want I can have her eliminated for you" said Mr. Kirk

"No Wesker has plans for her and her friend Claire Redfield" said Mr. White

"Yes sir Bond is good as dead" said Mr. Kirk and he left the roof of the building

"You'll know that Mr. Kirk won't be able to kill Mr. Bond" said a mysterious voice behind Mr. White and he turn to face the man it was Albert Wesker

A few hours later

Ritz Hotel Penthouse suite

Manhattan New York City

James Bond is sat in his hotel room he is wearing a pair of Black trousers, a pair of black shoes, a white shirt, a black tie and his hostel with his trusted Walther PP9 in it and he a vodka Martine pay his side watching the news report of Ashley Graham disappearance in Spain regain there a knock at the door standing behind the door is a man in a black suit he had a Benelli 12 gauge shotgun in hand and stand each side of him is two heavily armed men all with Assault rifles

"Who is it" said James Bond

"room services" said the man and raised his shotgun towards the door and clock the gun just then four shots are fired through the door and the man with the shotgun is killed and then one of the men kicks the door open and the men enters the room

James Bond Pick up a silver tea tray and slams it down on one of the men with the assault rifle head

"anybody for tea and crumpets" said James Bond and he grabs the man back up and fire it at the man behind the second hit-man and fired three shots and killed the man the two other men fire the assault rifle and Bond uses the man as a human shield and the hit-man is killed

James Bond ducks into the kitchen area and is followed by one of the Hitmen James Bond looks at the table and picked a wine bottle from the wine rack "62 a good year" said James Bond and Smash it on the man head the man staggers before a bit with blood running down his face before James Bond delivers a knock-out blow and leaves him with one man to deal with James Bond places a remote mine on the floor

The Hitman open fires with his Assault rifle he hits the gas pipe for the cooker and is changing his magazine when James Bond tackles him and knocks the weapon across the room the Hitman draws a knife but bond quietly disarms the man and knocks him over a sofa and bond follows him Bond and the Hitman trade blows before Bond grabs him by the back of his clothes and rammed him into the television

"What too much TV can be bad for your health" said James Bond

As Hitman just lay where Bond had left him impaled into the television just then six more Hitman entered the room and they saw what James Bond did and they watch him head to the window as the penthouse room filled with gas and James Bond was standing on the balcony

The Six Hitmen raised their weapons as James Bond looks below and see a swimming pool

"Oh well time to win the gold medal I think" said James Bond and jumps from the balcony and then they lowered their weapons "that guys insane" said one of the Hitman

As James Bond freefalls towards the Swimming pool his press the button on his watch and he detonates the remote mine he placed in his room and large explosion is heard and draws his weapons and fired at the glass covering the Swimming pool and he break the glass and he safety lands into the swimming pool and James Bond swims to the edge and climbs out and he see Ingrid Hunningan standing there

"Are you ok Commander Bond" said Ingrid Hunningan

"Yeah I'm but I just lost my room for the night the names Bond, James Bond" said James Bond and adjust his wet tie she just ignored him "and how might you be my dear"

"My name is Ingrid Hunningan I am with a special forces assigned to recruit people to rescue the US President Daughter and you come highly recommend at the top level" said Ingrid Hunningan

"Just a moment my dear" said James Bond as a hitman aimed his weapon at James Bond but he shots him dead

"Your skilled Commander for a 00 agent" said Ingrid Hunningan

"So my dear but I'm already assigned on a mission to eliminate Mr. Richard Cole he a former Umbrella Incorporation Employee and is working with Ex STARS member my goal is to eliminate him so if you don't mind I would like to get back to work on my goal" said James Bond and walks towards the parking lot of the hotel

"I'm sorry but this order comes direct from your commanding officer M she has handpicked you for this she and said 005 will be taking over investigation into Mr. Cole and his connection with Albert Wesker you may bring a partner with you James " said Ingrid Hunningan

"No I work alone and my friends may call me James but you may call me Commander Bond I don't know you that well" said James Bond and then Ingrid Hunningan left and James Bond walks towards the Parking lot

James Bond is about to get into his car when Mr. Kirk and cracked his "you killed my crew of best Hitmen know you're going to pay" said Mr. Kirk

"Yeah well I seen better and killed better you and your aren't in that league" said James Bond

James Bond and Mr Kirk traded a few blows before Bond got the better hand and had him in a choke hold and he broke Mr Kirk neck and James Bond placed him on the ground and got into his Austin Martin and drove out of Ritz palace hotel and drove towards the freeway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Person Number 2, 3 & 4: Solid Snake, Hal Emmerich & M Silverburgh

Three Hours later

Log Cabin

Alaska

Solid Snake is sat down with Meryl Silverburgh and Hal 'Octagon' Emmerich and they have caught the news of US President Ashley Graham

"David who do you think they send to rescue her" said Hal Emmerich "most like the secret Services they are assigned to the president family and will always be sent to rescue them" said Snake just then the sound of military helicopter can be heard

"they found us what are we going to do" said Meryl Silverburgh "nothing just wait and see what they do" said Snake he list to soldiers getting into position outside the log cabin just Then Ingrid Hunningan and Corneal Campbell entered the log cabin "Private Meryl Silverburgh, Hal Emmerich and Solid Snake please come with me I have mission for you" said Ingrid Hunningan

"Corneal what is this about I retired from Fox hound and the Army" said Snake

"I'm sorry snake this top level clearance mission you and Meryl have been recruited to work along the secret services to rescue Ashley Graham" said Corneal Campbell

"Oh great why me uncle" said Meryl Silverburgh

"I'm sorry but you must know I'm your father Meryl not your uncle and this is not the time for that you team mates are waiting for Mei Ling, Natasha and myself will provide support of the codec as well as Hal Emmerich while you and Meryl parachute down to target zone you be able to take your weapons with you" said Corneal Campbell

"Why me why not just Snake and another guy" said Meryl Silverburgh

"I work best alone Corneal that what the other guy said" said Corneal Campbell and James Bond entered the log cabin "your James Bond famous British Spy" said Hal Emmerich

"right I would have to say I agree with Snake a two team operation would be better than a full team I prefer to have my own equipment provided by people I trust CIA have the worst stuff and why don't they handle this anyway" said James Bond

"So beside me, Meryl and James Bond who else is a part of this Special Forces team anyway" said Solid Snake

"One Secret Services agent Leon S Kennedy and his Partner Claire Redfield a fellow Secret services agent and CDC agent Rebecca Chambers and you will be riding together to a small village in Spain we she was last seen" said Ingrid Hunningan

"still would have preferred to parachute to the village instead of driving there" said Solid Snake "can I just ask why two Secret Services agents are begin assigned to rescue Ashley with CDC agent, Rookie soldier a soldier of Fortune and me a super spy" said James Bond

"are expect heavily resistance in rescuing her or something" said Solid Snake "your questions will be asked on route to Madrid where your transport of polices back up with follow and take you to the village" said Ingrid Hunningan

"Polices that our back up no Marines or Seals or other Military forces" said Solid Snake "ever thing will be explained in the briefing" said Ingrid Hunningan.

Undisclosed location

Rescue mission

A Large table had Claire Redfield, Leon S Kennedy, Solid Snake, James Bond know where his MI6 sneaking suit Meryl Silverburgh, Hal Emmerich, Natasha Romanenko and Mei Ling

"Where is your back up support Mr. Bond?" said Corneal Campbell

"Like I told Miss Hunningan I work alone on mission no back support unless I'm meet him or her in the field and only then I seen too many of my friend die on me and I all read have my equipment waiting for me in Madrid so let's this chit-chat over and done with" said James Bond

"As of twenty four hours Ashley Graham the daughter of US President" said Ingrid Hunningan and she was interrupted "sorry to interrupt you but we all already know she been kidnapped by an unknown forces and you want you find and rescue her from her captives don't you that basically it" said James Bond

"yes Mr Bond that is true Ashley Graham was kidnapped by an unknown group and we believe she is going to held to ransom and you all know where American stand on terrorist we can't agree to them even if it is the child of the first family" said Ingrid Hunningan

"I do it I going to be easy" said Meryl Silverburgh

"Count me in two" said Leon S Kennedy and Claire Redfield

"That just leaves you and Snake Commander Bond" said Ingrid Hunningan

"Well I'm real solo specialist I would like to get back and eliminate Mr Cole but as its been taken over by 005 might as well count me in" said James Bond

"Fine I'll do it" said Solid Snake and then Ingrid Hunningan hand out plane tickets for first class.

Nine hours later

Madrid International Airport

There are four Polices officers with signs which had all there surnames on it

"Welcome Spain my friends" said one of the polices officers who had a Sign saying Redfield "thanks happy to be here" said Claire Redfield

James Bond walks over to a Universal Export stands and talks to see Q standing there

"Greetings 007 I hope you had a nice flight over from the States" said Q

"Yeah well it was a pleasant flight" said James Bond look over three beautiful flight attends and waved at them

"They had excellent in flight entertainment as well a real mile high experience"

"cute 007 now down to business at hand your new BMW Vanquish is outside in the Parking lot useless features as well and 007 this time 007 bring this car back in working order" said Q "you know me I bring back in working order" said James Bond "I don't know about that predecessor never brought anything back in working order ever I hope you start now first thing Sonic emitting ring as before, PDA with built in fingerprint scanner, remote mine which is detonated by your watch and, I have your twenty-second watch for you" said Q

"Thank Q I owe you one" said James Bond Q then hands a briefcase and he joined his team

"Good luck 007" said Q.

James Bond and his team left the airport . Outside the airport are two green jeeps and a BMW Austin Martin Vanquish James Bond gets into the BMW Sports Solid Snake gets into the second car with Meryl Silverburgh she is followed by Claire Redfield and Leon S Kennedy got into the first car and then they drive off

Village

The two jeeps are being driven by two Spanish polices officers in the front of each jeep and James Bond driving his BMW Sports cars Leon S Kennedy in the back with Claire Redfield

"Why am I the one who always get the short end of the stick" said the first cop

"Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us. You are a long way from home, Cowboy you have my sympathies" said the second Cop

"Guess that's a local way of breaking the ice Anyway you know what this is about my assignment and my team is to search for the President's missing daughter" said Leon S Kennedy

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some boy scout bonfire then again maybe you did" said Leon S Kennedy

"Oh you crazy American It's an direct order from the chief himself I tell it's no picnic" said the second Cop "I hope I can count on you" said Leon S Kennedy.

Then the jeep which stops the other vehicles stops as the second cop get out and takes a leak he catches something watching him from the trees

"hey do you want a cigarette" said the First Cop

"No thanks" said Leon S Kennedy the second cops returns to the car and drives it crosses a bridge and are followed by the second jeep and the BMW Vanquish

"hey the village is just a head" said the First Cop "I'll go an check it out on foot are you coming Claire" said Leon S Kennedy "well stay with the car I don't want any parking tickets" said the second Cop "funny Parking tickets" said Leon S Kennedy "good luck" said The First cop Leon S Kennedy gets out of the car

James Bond checked his Walther PP9 Handgun and loaded a clip into it

"Interesting scenery" he said

"Nothing faces you does it Commander" said Meryl Silverburgh

"No to me it's just a mission for me Miss Silverburgh and you can call me James" said James Bond

"I'm going to check that cabin out" said Claire Redfield

"I'll come with you Claire" said Leon S Kennedy

"No stay here I'll go alone" said Claire Redfield and walks towards the entrance of the cabin and is followed by Meryl Silverburgh

"I said I was doing this alone" said Claire Redfield "well I'm helping out" said Meryl Silverburgh

The two women enter the house inside the house is man wearing farming clothes

"Uh excuse me sir?" said Claire Redfield takes a photo of Ashley Graham the man turns toward the fire place

"I would like to ask you if you recognize this girl in this Photograph" said Claire Redfield

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here" said the man in Spanish As the man saw the picture and went berserk and pick up a Kitchen knife and swing at Claire Redfield she draws her services weapon as Meryl did as well

"Put your weapons down" said Claire Redfield and Meryl Silverburgh the man chants something and swings at the two girls who are forced to shot him and killed him

"what the hell was that about" said Leon S Kennedy leave the house and see a truck drive towards the park car and gun fire and shouting is heard and then both vehicle are soon gone into the river the two girls ran to the edge of the ravine and looked down to see the two jeeps and the Austin Martin Vanquish James Bond, Solid Snake, Leon S Kennedy over the edge

"Damn there goes my deposit and Q not going to be happy about this" said James Bond

"We should move onto the village see if we can get into touch with the base" said Leon S Kennedy


End file.
